


Little White Halter Top

by Purselover2



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr by scotchandwhitelies.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little White Halter Top

He was talking to her mother when she walked into the room.Fortunately for him she turned to see what had caused him to stop talking mid sentence and hadn’t noticed the instant hard on that was the result of seeing her daughter’s choice of dress for the evening. 

Shuri looked like a fucking dream and he was reacting like a man who’d long given up on dreams. 

She spotted him across the room and smiled.She knew exactly what she was doing to him.To emphasize she ran her hand down her skirt. Her outfit was white.The skirt flowing down to the ground and the top.God don’t get him started on the top. It was a halter style with lace around straps and looked from the distance like it was held together only by a tie. Suddenly he had visions of untying it with his teeth.It left a great deal of skin showing between where the halter stopped and the skirt started. Damn his inner caveman was coming out. He wasn’t the only man who’d stopped everything to look at the Princess.Let them look, Bucky knew where that outfit would be later. On the floor of her bedroom.After he slowly taken it off and worshipped every inch of her skin as it was exposed of course. 

Excusing himself from Ramonda And taking two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter he made his way over to her.Coming to stop beside her he smiled and offered her a glass. 

“Thank you Sargent Barnes.” 

“Bucky, Princess”

“Bucky”

Leaning closer he whispers “You look amazing.”

“Thank you. You like my outfit.”

“There is only one place it would look better.”

“Where is that?”

“On the bedroom floor.”With that he turns and ventures over to talk to other guests knowing his comment had the desired effect and left her longing for him and the promise in his comment. This party could not be over soon enough. 

After good nights were said and the guests had left Shuri kissed her mother good night and made her way to her rooms. She hadn’t spoken to Bucky since his comment about her outfit and he’d disappeared soon after dinner. He had better not have been called away. She’d bought and worn this outfit for one reason. Seduction.Opening the door she steps inside and finds herself surrounded by candle light. Walking further into the room she sees him standing by the window.He’s wearing only his suit pants and looks sexy as fuck.He turns and makes his way over to her stopping right before he’s close enough to touch her. 

She starts to speak and he puts a finger to her lips. No other words will be said tonight.His lips have other plans. 

Sitting on the bed he places a hand around her hips and pulls her closer to him. He kisses her stomach slowly.Taking his tongue he flicks it over her bellybutton and is rewarded with a shudder.He kisses her stomach some more and trails his fingers over her back. Finally he finds the hook on her skirt and flicks it open. The skirt immediately falls fanning out as it hits the floor. His breath catches when he sees she’s wearing a white lace thong that is showing signs of having been wet for a while.He’s happy to know he wasn’t the only one walking around all evening aroused. 

Bending his head he kissed her mound and inhales her scent. Pulling back he focuses on the part of her outfit that he’s been dreaming about all evening. The top.Getting a closer look he sees that in addition to the tie there are three buttons. Delicate, held by thin material. All it would take is a little force and they would break loose but tonight is not about rushing.Tonight is for taking time and worshiping his Princess. Letting her see and feel how much he loves her, wants her and how much she means to him.He puts her hands on his shoulders and uses his hands to lower her panties. She steps out of them and he takes them and places them under his nose and inhales.Instead of dropping them he places them in his pocket.A reminder later in his hut that his Princess was wet for him. 

He takes his fingers and slowly unbuttons each one leaving only the tie holding it in place. 

He places her on the bed and stands to rid himself of his underwear.Shuri licks her lips as his cock springs free. Not tonight though. The only one tasting tonight will be him.He moves over her spreading her legs kissing inside her thighs until he works his way to her center.He works his tongue until he feels her shatter.Moving up her body he places himself at her entrance and slowly slides inside. She molds around him and it’s his turn to shudder. 

Leaning down he kisses her their tongues dancing and entwining.He begins moving inside her. Thrusting over and over. In and out. Finally ready to cum he has one last thing to do before he does.Lowering his head he grabs one end of the tie between his teeth and pulls. It comes undone and so does he. 


End file.
